Noites de Alaska e sorte
by Marciaf
Summary: Tradução da fic "Noches de Alaska y fortuna", da Petit Nash Durante um caso no Alaska, JJ e Garcia estão muito interessadas em arrumar a vida romântica de Emily, mesmo que ela resista. Elas não sabem de seu pequeno segredo.
1. Capitulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Alaska era o mais distante e desconhecido pedaço do país, tão desconhecido para o mundo quanto para nós. Terra quase virgem, mas não livre de assassinos, por isto entrávamos neste mundo. Por isto a UAC fora chamada.

Estávamos no meio de lugar nenhum, já havíamos visto muita coisa, mas trabalhar ali era realmente muito diferente de tudo que conhecíamos. Era o lugar mais distante a que já havíamos ido juntos. Para piorar, o hotel só tinha quatro quartos para nós, assim tivemos que dividi-los. Estamos muito longe de casa, muitos ocupados e cansados para reclamar deste detalhe, num lugar tão pequeno não podíamos esperar muito espaço.

Dividi o quarto com JJ, para minha desgraça isto permitiu que continuássemos uma conversa que deixamos pendente antes de sermos chamados. JJ estava completamente decidida a consertar minha "terrível ausência de vida romântica", como disse, e a casual aparição de Mick Rawson era muito útil a seu propósito. Enquanto estávamos no quarto, nos preparando para dormir, ela voltou ao ataque.

-Então. Vai ligar para ele? – Perguntou.

- Não de novo, JJ! – Queixe-me olhando-a.

- Oh, vamos Emily! – Quase gritou ela. – Poderia funcionar bem: é um agente inglês, sexy, que entende perfeitamente seu trabalho. Acho que é seu tipo. Tem que ligar para ele.

- JJ!

- Porque não quer nem tentar? – Perguntou quase preocupada.

Olhei-a, era minha melhor amiga, não queria ter que mentir-lhe ou guardar segredos, mas as circunstâncias exigiam. Quis dizer algo inteligente, que deixassem as coisas em paz. JJ estava preocupada e tinha seus motivos, minha vida social fora da UAC era mínima, as intenções de minha melhor amiga eram boas.

- Tudo bem. – Disse, por fim. – Se te faz feliz, ligarei para ele.

Com esta última afirmação minha amiga ficou satisfeita, deu-me um amplo sorriso e pudemos conversar de outras coisas. Durante a madrugada tivemos que correr em socorro de Garcia.

Um novo assassinato não era bom sinal, e que nossa adorável técnica visse um homem morrendo em seus braços tornava ainda pior para todos. Penélope preferia se manter distante destas coisas, preferia ficar atrás de suas maquinas, de onde ao menos podia fechar os olhos ou sair para arejar, onde a morte fazia menos dano.

Depois disto ninguém conseguiu dormir, nem sequer tentamos, JJ subiu para confortar Garcia. Recolheram o corpo e já começamos a pensar no caso. Estivemos trabalhando desde muito cedo com a intenção de não parar até ter algo. Que Garcia tivesse se envolvido deste modo foi uma motivação importante para terminarmos o mais rápido possível e voltar para casa. A única pausa foi no meio da tarde, para comermos.

- Então… Mick Rawson?- Perguntou Morgan sentado ao meu lado.

- Que? – Fiquei tão surpresa que deixei de respirar por um momento.

Estava sozinha com Morgan e Reid, que também olhava com interesse. JJ fora procurar Garcia, Rossi estava a caminho e Hotch saira da sala para atender uma ligação. Tinha poucos minutos para encerrar este assunto antes que voltassem.

- Quem te disse isto?

- JJ contou para Garcia e escutei sem querer. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Então, sairá com ele?

- Pessoalmente, acho que não é seu tipo. – Interveio Reid, sem poder evitar. – Ainda que seja um bom agente, tende a se achar um pouco demais, e pelo que lhe conheço, procura um homem capaz e hábil, o excesso de presunção não faz seu tipo.

- Basta gênio. - Disse Morgan. - Vai nos contar de seu encontro, princesa?

- Não! – Disse tentando mudar de assunto.

- Vamos, Emily!

- Morgan, não contarei porque não haverá encontro. – Disse de forma firme e meio desesperada. – Sinceramente, não é assunto seu.

Não queria soar irritada, mas a última coisa que precisava era a equipe começar a falar que havia algo entre mim e Mick Rawson, principalmente porque ele nao me interessava. Lamentavelmente, minha intenção de acabar com isto morreu ali.

- Tem um encontro, Prentiss? – Perguntou Hotch da porta, provavelmente estava ali a alguns minutos e escutou o que dizíamos.

- Ela vai sair com o inglês da equipe de Cooper, Mick Rawson. – Informou Morgan.

- Morgan! – Gritei-lhe irritada.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Hotch sem me olhar. – Acho que Prentiss deixou claro que o assunto não de nossa conta. Vamos trabalhar.

Não me escapou certo tom de amargura e chateação em sua voz, mas não me olhou e nem eu disse nada, até porque o resto da equipe chegou e já não havia como falar em particular com meu chefe.

O caso continuou sem parar, novamente seguimos sem descanso até o inicio da noite. Com Garcia melhor, o trabalho seguia muito mais ágil que antes. Largamos tudo muito tarde e subimos para nossos quartos. JJ iria ficar com Garcia, para poder acalmá-la.

Com a saída de minha companheira de quarto me joguei sobre a cama, realmente estressada. Achei que teria o quarto só para mim, então pus meu pijama e me preparei para dormir, não imaginava que entre os outros tivesse havido um pouco de caos.

Continua.


	2. Capitulo 2

2. **CAPÍTULO 2**

Quinze minutos depois bateram na porta. Tinha acabado de ordenar meus papeis sobre o caso e me assustei, era realmente tarde. Voltaram a bater. Abri a porta curiosa e dei de cara com Hotch.

- Olá – Disse.

- Olá – Respondi, tentando adivinhar o que acontecia. – Está tudo em ordem?

- Mais ou menos. – Mostrou sua valise. –JJ dormirá com Garcia, Morgan deveria dormir com Reid, mas ele se negou terminantemente. Então quis trocar com Dave ou comigo, eu perdi. Mas não quero dormir com Reid, posso ficar aqui?

- Sabe que sim. – Disse sorrindo e convidando-o a entrar.

Hotch entrou e deixou suas coisas no chão enquanto fechava a porta. Ele sentou na beira da cama e me olhou muito sério. Eu o conhecia bem demais para saber que algo perturbava seus pensamentos e queria dizer, mas não sabia como. Eu sabia o que o incomodava, então tinha que ajudá-lo a liberar a tensão. Sentei-me a seu lado e o olhei.

Que houve? – Perguntei com suavidade.

- Vai sair com Rawson? – Perguntou após um breve silêncio.

- Não, claro que não. – Respondi surpresa por semelhante pergunta.

- Mas você disse que iria, não?

- Hotch, não sairei com ele, poligamia não faz meu gênero. – Disse tentando sorrir.

- Então…?

- JJ e Garcia estavam insistindo para que o chamasse na outra noite, então para que me deixassem em paz disse que ligaria. Queria que parassem de falar dele e não despertar suspeitas. – Olhei-o fixamente nos olhos. – Hotch, eu não te trairia.

- Sinto muito, é só que… Realmente me pegou de surpresa, Emily. Isto tem sido tão complicado que pensei que tivesse se interessado por Rawson.

Ri ligeiramente, Hotch ciumento era uma experiência nova para mim, uma faceta que eu desconhecia. Ele não disse nada e sorriu de seu ataque de ciúmes, uma imagem terna. Mas ao cabo de uns segundos recuperou a compostura e me olhou novamente. Dei-lhe um sorriso conciliador.

- Não sabia que ele estava tão interessado que te convidou para sair. – Ele comentou.

- Não foi nada formal, me deu seu número e como não me interessou, decidi esquecê-lo, mas JJ e Garcia estavam muito interessadas que eu ligasse, se preocupam que não saia com ninguém.

- Se soubessem que não te faz falta uma vida romântica.. – Ele disse sorrindo.

Sorri, os últimos meses tinham sido o paraíso, nada me fazia falta. Hotch pareceu pensar o mesmo e tomou minha mão acariciando-a lentamente, voltei a sorrir. Neste momento bateram a porta. Abri e encontrei JJ.

- Queria saber se o problema dos quartos foi resolvido. – Disse e olhou Hotch sentado na beirada da cama. – Mas parece que está tudo em ordem.

- Sim, aqui está tudo bem. – Disse com um sorriso. – Boa noite!

- Boa noite Emily… Hotch.

Minha amiga se afastou pelo corredor e voltei a fechar a porta. Neste momento Hotch se aproximou e me abraçou por trás, movendo as mãos lentamente por baixo de minha blusa. Deitei a cabeça para trás, recostando-me em seu ombro, presa no prazer do momento. Estava entre Hotch e a porta, sem poder me mover e a sensação era incrível, corria dos seus dedos e se espalhava por todo o meu corpo. Lentamente se inclinou e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

- Não sairá com ele, então? – Sussurrou, escorregando suas mãos para meu ventre.

- Não. – respondi com os olhos fechados.

- E o que dirá a JJ? – Perguntou sussurrando e tirando minha camiseta.

- Que não sairei nunca com Mick, porque durmo há seis meses com meu chefe e estou muito bem. – Disse deixando-me levar pela sedução. Ele se deteve.

- Emily…

- Não gosto de lhes mentir, Aaron. Parece que faço algo errado e por isto me escondo. – Com isto nos separamos e nos olhamos frente a frente, ainda contra a porta.

- Tecnicamente estamos fazendo algo errado.

- Não entendo porque é errado. – Me queixei. – Deveriam cancelar esta regra.

- Melhor que a deixem. – Ele disse para minha total surpresa. – Deste modo sempre terá uma desculpa para não sair com Rawson.

- Chega de ciúmes. – Disse sorrindo.

Ele corou ligeiramente, deu um sorriso e me beijou. Começamos a nos beijar ainda de costas na porta, de novo suas mãos viajaram debaixo de minha blusa e não pude evitar levar meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, trazendo-o para mais perto. Num ágil salto, rodeei sua cintura com minhas pernas, envolvendo-o perfeitamente e ainda presa contra a porta, a intensidade começou a aumentar.

Respiração ofegante, suor cobrindo a pele, mãos agilmente desfazendo-se de botões, caricias repentinas em pontos estratégicos. De repente, no meio da paixão, ele se esforçou para parar e se sentou na borda da cama sorrindo.

- Estamos no meio de um caso, não devemos, Em. – Sua respiração estava entrecortada.

- Você começou. – Sinalizei com um sorriso brincalhão.

Beijou-me e logo se enfiou no banheiro para uma ducha fria. Eu, resignada ajeitei o pijama e me acomodei na cama. Não demorou para que fechasse os olhos e dormisse. Logo senti movimento, calor, proximidade. Perdida em sonhos, entreabri os olhos, virei a cabeça e vi Hotch acomodando-se junto de mim.

Cuidando para não me acordar, ele havia se trocado e se enfiado na cama com o maior cuidado possível, bem próximo de mim. Logo passou seus braços ao redor de minha cintura, de modo a ficarmos bem juntos um do outro. Eu, de olhos meio fechados, estiquei meu braço para entrelaçar meus dedos nos dele.

- Durma, Emily, precisa descansar. – Sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Sorri levemente sentindo como seu corpo se moldava perfeitamente ao meu surpreendendo-me como na primeira noite juntos. Mas nesta noite, naquele reino desconhecido, eu era sua garota, de quem cuidava e sussurrava no ouvido.

- Amo você, Aaron.

- Também, te amo, princesa.

Beijou minha cabeça e juntos acabamos dormindo. Esta noite já não era de trabalho, assim não havia culpa em nos amar no meio de tanto segredo, esta noite naquele desconhecido reino distante de casa, eu era sua princesa, de quem ele cuidava, protegia e amava.

Continua.


	3. Final

**CAPÍTULO 3**

A manhã quebrou um pouco do encanto desta noite mágica. O caso nos devolveu para a realidade do trabalho e a necessidade do segredo do que se passava entre nós. Por sorte as coisas não tardaram a acabar e finalmente chegou a hora de voltar para casa, o que era mais que justo e necessário depois de todas as bizarrices deste caso.

Quando deixávamos o Alaska e tudo que tínhamos que fazer era chegar ao jato e voar para DC, tudo parecia ter terminado e acreditávamos que podíamos esquecer os últimos dias, Garcia e JJ se aproximaram de mim com sorrisos suspeitos no rosto, imediatamente desconfiei do que se tratava e quis sair correndo, mas não podia fazer isto, somente busquei Hotch com o olhar. Por sorte ele notou, foi como se meu olhar pudesse adverti-lo do que iria se passar. Imediatamente ele parou e ficou atento, enquanto Reid, Morgan e Rossi se distanciavam distraídos conversando.

- Que foi? – Perguntei desconfiada.

- Um certo inglês para o qual vai ligar ao voltar para casa. – Disse Garcia.

- De novo, não! – Queixei-me.

- Prometeu, Emily! Só queremos ter certeza que cumprirá a promessa. – Insistiu JJ.

Respirei fundo, resignada diante da insistência delas, sabia que não tinha escapatória, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Hotch se aproximou e parou ao meu lado decidido, deixando todas nós espantadas.

- Odeio interrompê-las, senhoritas, mas preciso informá-las que Emily não irá ligar para ninguém. – Declarou e pegou minha mão. – Não acredito que gostariam que ela me fosse infiel.

Fiquei muito vermelha, não podia acreditar no que ele estava fazendo já que era quem mais insistia em manter o segredo. Garcia e JJ trocaram um rápido olhar, que parecia dizer muito, estavam muito surpresas ainda que pudesse perceber certo alívio em seu olhar, talvez desconfiassem de algo. Talvez tivessem percebido algo entre nós e acharam que a ideia não era ruim. Ou simplesmente parecia lógico.

- Vocês dois? – Disse Garcia

- Desde quando? – Perguntou JJ.

- Quase sete meses. – Respondi, recuperando minha cor.

- Porque não disseram nada? – Perguntou JJ, que deveria querer me estrangular por esconder algo assim, mas se mantinha tranquila.

- O trabalho, as regras... Até que não saibamos como resolver isto, é nosso segredo. – Disse Hotch. – E espero que vocês mantenham a mesma discrição.

- Não se preocupe com isto, senhor. – Assegurou Garcia sorrindo.

Um sorriso mais que radiante surgiu no rosto de minhas amigas e no de meu namorado, talvez o mais radiante que já tinha visto. Hotch soltou minha mão quando o resto da equipe se aproximou e tratamos de nos comportar de forma mais natural possível, apesar do que acabara de acontecer.

A viagem de regresso foi tranquila, conversamos pouco, JJ e Garcia cochichavam numa extremidade do jato, tentando serem o mais discretas possível, Hotch estava sentado junto a mim e Reid na nossa frente, tudo parecia em plena calma, mas pouco antes de aterrissar Morgan se aproximou com o olhar interrogativo.

- Então, Emily? Ainda não quer me contar de você e Rawson?

- De novo, não. – reclamei em voz baixa.

- Você e Rawson? - Surpreendeu-se Rossi em seu lugar. – Não é sério, é?

Logo todos os olhares estavam fixos em mim, ávidos por respostas. Quis desaparecer ou gritar que não tinha nada a ver com Mick Rawson, mas para minha sorte JJ interveio.

- Acho que não devia sair com ele. – Disse firme e todos a olharam. – Não é boa ideia.

- Concordo. – Ajudou Garcia. – Definitivamente não é seu tipo, Em.

Sua interferência me surpreendeu, principalmente a firmeza e tranquilidade com que falaram, como se apenas algumas horas antes não insistissem no contrario. Sorri para elas agradecida, não pude evitar. O resto da equipe também estava perplexo com a drástica mudança de minhas amigas. Foi como se os papeis se invertessem e não tivessem avisado nada a ninguém. Ri por dentro.

- Pensei que gostassem da ideia. – Argumentou Morgan.

- Mas acho que não é mesmo seu tipo. – Disse JJ como se pensasse um pouco mais. - Digo, é um agente, entenderia seus horários e tudo mais, mas é muito arrogante e presunçoso para ela. Definitivamente a combinação não me agrada.

- Exato! Emily merece algo melhor que isto. – Completou Garcia.

- E tem alguém em mente? – Perguntou Rossi intrigado, parecendo começar a suspeitar desta súbita mudança.

- Não sei. – Disse Garcia. – Isto cabe a ela.

- Além disto, temos certeza de que escolhera bem e saberá nos surpreender. – Disse JJ, e notei um tom orgulhoso em sua voz.

Isto me alegrou, senti que quase correu uma lágrima e de longe lhes disse um "obrigada" silencioso, que elas souberam interpretar. JJ me respondeu com o seu melhor sorriso. Ao meu lado Hotch as olhou e lhes deu um discreto sorriso. Tinham feito muito por nós. Não é que queríamos guardar o segredo para sempre, mas ainda não era o momento de revelar.

Morgan gostaria de argumentar mais, mas imediatamente sentiu que havia algo diferente entre nós. Quase se podia perceber a cumplicidade nas últimas palavras. Foi Reid quem se atreveu a falar.

- Sinto que estou perdendo algo realmente importante e bom. – Comentou confuso.

- Tudo a seu tempo, Dr. Reid. – Disse e voltei a olhar pela janela, enquanto voávamos sobre DC.

Estávamos em casa. E estávamos juntos.

**FIM**


End file.
